


sanctissima mitissima

by shizuruu



Series: let the sky fall in your eyes (old fanfiction 2012/13) [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, this is really old haha
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vnímej mé rady sakra, teď si všiml záblesku strachu hluboko ve tvých kávových očích, jeho liščí úsměv nabere větších rozměrů a zašklebí se na tebe, nohama objímá tvůj pas a tiskne tě k zemi, nůž výhružně přiložený k tvému hrdlu, obličej nebezpečně blízko, zkroucený v dravém výrazu, když hledá důkazy o tvé neschopnosti, trofej za to, že srazil zrůdu na kolena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sanctissima mitissima

Neukaž mu, že se bojíš. Monstra tě pozřou vcelku chlapečku, pochutnají si na tobě a tvých vnitřnostech.

Odkdy jsou monstra schopna sežrat monstra?

Hledej v jeho očích, hledej známku lidskosti (marně) a hlavně nenech znát svůj strach, protože zvíře vycítí tvé obavy a přetvoří je ve tvé slabosti. A z těch už jen kovově čiší smrt - pomalá a bolestivá, a tak doufej, že si nevšimne neklidu v tvé duši. Modli se k Bohu, možná je to jediný způsob jakým můžeš uniknout z této situace. Nenavazuj kontakt s karmínovými orbami umístěnými zákeřně přímo nad tvými, ignoruj jeho mělký dech na tvé klíční kosti, protože instinkt ti říká, že  z tohohle se už nevyvlečeš , že tentokrát už je z tebou konec , šmik- tou krásnou hračkou, kterou svírá ve svých prstech - a už bys nevnímal nic. Nemysli na to jak ledově ostrá musí být čepel toho nože, jak by tě zaštípla, než by se z tebe vyvalila všechna ta krev, protože by tě to akorát dohnalo k šílenství.

Vnímej mé rady sakra, teď si všiml záblesku strachu hluboko ve tvých kávových očích, jeho liščí úsměv nabere větších rozměrů a zašklebí se na tebe, nohama objímá tvůj pas a tiskne tě k zemi, nůž výhružně přiložený k tvému hrdlu, obličej nebezpečně blízko, zkroucený v dravém výrazu, když hledá důkazy o tvé neschopnosti, trofej za to, že srazil zrůdu na kolena.

A následuje tvá největší chyba, když se vaše zraky setkají- ne, když  dovolíš aby se setkaly a on se rozhodne pohnout, krátké trhnutí rukou a ty stiskneš víčka v očekávání nejhoršího, téměř cítíš tu tence precizní bolest, která ale... nepřichází? Po chvíli  zase užasle vzhlédneš a všimneš si překvapivě hladkého ostří jak tančí po tvé tváři, zatím ani kapka rudé tekutiny nebyla prolita a tak doufáš že se z něj nějakým zázrakem stal člověk, že hluboko v tom neexistujícím srdci našel soucit pro zvíře jako jsi ty. Málem by ses zasmál vlastní naivitě, když se po chvíli přiblíží ke koutku tvých rtů a červeně si kreslí po tvém obličeji, pomalu táhne krvavou linii směrem k tvému oku, kde se konečně zastaví a sleduje, jak se rýha pomalu zaplňuje barvou, neskrývaně zvědavý pohled, když jedním prsteny ověnčeným prstem dloubne do rozedrané kůže. A ty lituješ, že ses nechal chytit do pasti, že už nemáš sílu, nezvládneš se zvednout, odhodit ho a pak rozpůlit jeho lebku, roztříštit ji na matně bílé střepy, pokryté tím samým odstínem vínové, která teď zdobí tvůj obličej. Jen tam bezmocně ležíš a pateticky se třeseš strachy, marnou se stala snaha přesvědčit ho o svém klidu. Vidí tvou rezignaci a pousměje se, protože vyhrál, není potřeba to dělat těžší pro vás oba. Setře pramen vlasů, který se ti přilepil ke tváři a téměř  láskyplně na tebe pohlédne, jen aby tě utěšil a ty si pomyslíš, že možná není tak strašné umřít v rukou tohoto muže, že by to mohlo být daleko horší.

Načež vrátí ruku zpět k tvému hrdlu a ty cítíš jak se ti zvyšuje tep, studená nervozita se usazuje v tvém podbřišku a neúmyslně se začneš klepat ještě více. Něco se ti zaseklo v krku, ale ty se neodvážíš už ani polknout.

A pak se rozmáchne a ty zase nic nejprve necítíš, dokud nezačne tvůj krk pálit což se náhle změní v plameny. Vztáhneš nejistou ruku směrem k předpokládané ráně a pohled ti zamlží slzy, když spatříš na svých prstech čerstvou, stále ještě horkou,  životem pulzující krev . Oči se ti rozšíří překvapením, a vzlykáš nahlas, je ti už jedno, co si lidé myslí protože-

Maminko, já nechci umřít. Bojím se strašidla pod postelí.

Bolest tě ničí pomalu, ale systematicky, žár se usadil v tvé hlavě, zatímco chřadnoucí zima se pomalu rozlézá do konečků tvých prstů a ty víš, že jsi mě měl poslechnout, už není naděje, protože ano, ty tu chcípneš, a jak tak na tebe doléhá realita, ani si nevšimneš, že otupující chlad se rozšířil až k tvému předloktí a do nohou. A ty zase navážeš mlčky kontakt s tím rudookým monstrem nad tebou, zoufale se ho snažíš zeptat  'Proč?' 'Jak?' 'Kdy se z nás stalo toto?' . Tiše vztáhne ukazováček k jedné slze a zachytí ji, zkoumá ji pod mělkým světlem lampy, téměř neznatelně se usměje a ty vidíš, že je konečně šťastný,  upřímně šťastný a nevíš proč to i přesto chutná tak  hořkosladce . A pak tě obejme, z celého svého srdce, a ty nemáš sílu nad tím moc přemýšlet, víš jenom, že tě to trochu utěšilo, a že původní bolest se změnila ve vybledlé štípání, že tvé celé tělo si už navyklo na studenou prázdnotu, vnímáš už jen teplo vyzařující tělo proti tvému, a ani nevíš, že jsi přestal pateticky ronit slzy nad svým nezměnitelným osudem, už se ani zmateně necukáš, jen tvůj dech je čím dál více mimo rovnováhu a plíce máš jako v ohni.

A žádný potenciální kolemjdoucí by nepochopil, co se v té změti končetin a krve na zemi děje, proč vrah objímá svou oběť a proč jeho oči září jiskrou, která v nich nikdy předtím nebyla, proč na prosincovém vzduchu pomalu mrznoucí tělo zvedne ruku a přitiskne k sobě druhou, mladší a menší postavu, která konečky prstů kreslí zvláštní obrazce po obličeji vyššího a jindy silnějšího muže, jenž se snaží pravidelně oddechovat.

Když se ti konečně zamlží vize, zavřeš oči a soustředíš se na horký výdech proti tvému uchu, vzdálené zvuky asfaltu a brzd, šustění kabátu, když se pohnete, a téměř neslyšný šepot.

"Děkuji."


End file.
